


starless boy

by tachiisweet



Series: midnight thoughts (indie writing) [1]
Category: Original Work, midnight thoughts (indie tag)
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Fantasy, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiisweet/pseuds/tachiisweet
Summary: "-- and ingrained into his memory as a starless boy."





	starless boy

She falls in love with a starless boy whose skin is translucent and his eyes brighter than the midnight burning oil lamp. 

 

He denies her of this, 

                               for he is the starless sky and the day and night in-between the chaos of dawn and dusk and day and night. 

He is a mess and she loves him completely, 

                                                                     foolishly,

                                                                                    openly.

 

For he needs no cloud to hide the truth of himself as he is the unwanted { c y c l e } of nature and she is a mere observer in the expanse of the universe. 

 

For she is a mere girl who 

                                           sits on the grass awaiting his return of the skies and-- 

greets him with the smile that reminds him of a fairytale. 

 

The warmth that seeps at his fingertips as if she’s the summer spring brook in the mid of some enchanted forest in a faraway makeup land of possibilities.

 

An exquisite taste of wild berries and spearmint rolls across his tongue as he embraces her,

                                                                                                                                                freely, 

                                                                                                                                                            willingly, 

                                                                                                                                                                            lovingly. 

For she is the girl who sits at the grass to watch his presence of the day. For she f a l **l s** in _love_ with a  starless boy who doesn’t belong in the cycle of nature.

 

Watching her slip past his fingers hurts more than the falling stars off his skin. His honour and pride of being ~~ordinary~~ have long since died with the wilting heart inside of his chest.  She has grown with his enemy called time, and been loved and **is** loved and have accepted the arms of death’s hug willingly with a wrinkled smile.

 

She leaves nothing but a grin and the shine in her eyes, that he mistook as the very stars itself, makes itself known and ingrained into his memory as a starless boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of my free-verse oneshots of my midnight thoughts-- no fandoms or anything. I hope you'll all enjoy my drabbles as much as I love writing them.
> 
> \-- Date: [ 19th/3/2018 ] | midnight


End file.
